


Warmth

by bliztbika



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reader here is fem, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztbika/pseuds/bliztbika
Summary: You have returned from a vacation to meet up with your idiot. Which turns out a day-I mean, date with him.





	1. We Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> Imma try dis. 
> 
> Also, Terra need some love. Poor bby.

A sipped of the hot beverage cooled my shivering body from the cold. It wasn't raining until I walked past the bookstore. Luckily, I didn't bring my laptop today. Or else who knows what the heavy downfall could do. I was supposed to meet my friends for a few minutes. The latte art has changed. I stared at it to see the foam changed. 

A plate of sandwich were placed down to my table. Blinked, I looked up to see the waiter. "I, uh-" 

The waiter gave me a soft smile. "From the man who are behind you," She said before walking off to do her job. I checked the sandwich. It was a tuna sandwich. Glancing over my shoulder, to see said man who gave me a free meal. Said man was reading a book. I immediately took his appearance. Brown hair, blue eyes that look like the sea. Hold on, only someone I knew has that look. 

I took the plate and my cup to walk to his table. "Terra," I greeted him. He replied me with a chuckled. "This is how you greet me? You will never change..." The rain continued to pelt down. It was getting heavy and visibility for drivers would be less. 

"I thought you were traveling to Italy," He reach out to take the sandwich. I quickly smacked his hand. Terra make a hurtful expression. "(Name), you are so mean." He closed the book and put it away.

"Answer my question, then you can eat the sandwich," I sipped the latte, eyeing him like how a predator watched their prey from a far. 

"Ah, that question. Which question was it? How is Aqua and Ven or What am I doing with my life?" He leaned in, both arms placed onto the table. "Or was it, this fated meeting?" I shoved the plate towards him. He raised an eyebrow, telling me ' _that's all?_ '

As if I could read him - which I did, thanks to Aqua - I sipped the beverage, without having eye contact and just look at the outdoors. A few people are walking under the rain with their umbrella, kids are running to their home and car lights come and go.

"I don't get you, (Name)." Terra sighed. His voiced were mumbled due to that he was eating the sandwich. I hold back the smirk.

Looking at him, his face was a mess. "You didn't get my text?" I took the tissue from a nearby tissue dispenser and leaned forward to wiped his face off. I gave him the tissue as I return back to my seat. Terra shook his head.

He gulped down the food and drink his own beverage. "Let me check my phone first." He shuffled around his jacket to find his phone and unlock it. His eyes lit up, judging by that reaction. He has read the text.

"What's your answer?" The rain outside slowly dies down. I could see a few streaks of sunlight, coming out from their hiding spot behind the clouds. As the rain cleared, Terra put his phone down, his smile was the thing I needed to see.  

"I thought you never ask," He stood up and extend his hand in front of me. "Shall we?" 

I smiled, accepting his gesture. "We shall." 


	2. Movie with a side of snacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching movie, you and Terra spend some time together.

With both of our hands clasped together, Terra and I had a small chat. The sun has arrived, making the puddles on the pavewalk, having a glossy look. Or it was trying to create mini-rainbows. Or tying to blind public with its shine. Who knows?

"Did you bring the tickets?" Terra asked me. We had arrived at the cinema, watching a movie, titled; Kung Fu Yoga. My friends bugged me to watch it. Saying its good, its to die for and you'll love it. The ticket counter had a long line.

"I have 'em," I whipped my phone out. Online booking was my lifesaver today and I thanked them. I showed him the bar code and he was impressed. "Plus, lets' buy some snacks." I dragged him to the snack bar.

"Yes ma'am," He comply. I could sense that he was smilling from the sound of his voice.

Once we bought our snacks, we make way to the hall and sat down at out respective seats. Terra draped an arm around my shoulder, pulling my close. He was eating the popcorn. I took out phone, tap the Snapchat app and played around with it. While the advertisement were playing, Terra and I took a few selfies. We used the Snapchat filters because it was fun and weird. I even let him to play with my Snapchat. Soon, my phone buzzed with notifications from my friends.

" **Officer, I would like to arrest this two for being cute.** " - Lea

" **Take care of her, Terra.** " - Aqua

" **Omg, Terra you look weird with that dog filter.** " - Ven

A picture were sent to me. I checked it and it was Riku. Tapping to see what he sent, I opened it to see a picture of Sora, Kairi and him, seating way in front of us, doing weird faces with words that said," **Photobombing you guys.** "

" **Noct should do this with Luna...** " - Prompto 

" **Finally he join** " - Squall 

" **Whats with that filter? You guys look ridiculous?** " - Aranea

Another picture came. It was from Reno. I opened it and laughed to see that Zack and Reno were praying to the camera and said," **Dont spoil us. We havent watch it. Forgive us (Nickname)** "

Terra leaned next to me to see why I was laughing. He replied it with a picture, before he sent it to them, he return my phone to me, letting to edit his picture or send it to them. I edit by adding a text that said," **Dont worry my child. I have blessed you.** "

Soon, the lights dimmed and the movie started to play. Turning off the mobile data to save my phone's battery, I put the phone away, so that I could snuggled up next to Terra. While eating snacks and watching the movie at the same time.

~ timeskip brought to you by chocobros ~

I think I lost count on how many movies we watched because when we got out from the cinema, it was nighttime. Terra and I shared a look before bursting into laughters. Sure, people would judge us and stare at us but we didn't care. We had our fair share of fun. It was worth it.

"So, what now?" Terra gave me a chicken burrito. We were now at the park, sitting at the bench, enjoying the stars. I unwrapped it and took a bite.

"Dunno," I answer him. Honestly, I haven't thought this far. After having a movie marathon, I expect the movies we watched end on midnight but I was wrong. Our movie marathon ended at 9.

"I could send you back to your apartment or you could spend a night at my place?" My answer to his question was a simple shrug. The burrito was so delicious that I finish it with a few bites. I need more food.

"Give me more food," I relay the message from my thoughts. This caused Terra to pause and to stared at me. "What?" He blinked a few times after hearing my voice. He shook his head and pat my head. "Terra?"

He then took the burrito wrapper out of my hand and walk to a nearby trash can to dispose them. I stood up when he walk back. I raise my hand to touch his cheek, he held my hand with his. "Are you... alright?" I was concern for him. He has his ups and downs. I have seen him rage. It hurts me that I couldn't anything.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Terra spoke. His eyes and I are locked on. The hand he held, he brought them to his lips, giving a soft chaste kiss onto my knuckles. "You've been my light when I was stuck in the darkness. I shut Aqua and Ven away but you, you keep pushing yourself. I never realised the things you did for me."

"Terra..." I was speechless. I couldn't say anything else but my body had something else in mind. I hugged him. Soon his arms were wrapped around my waist, his grip tighten.

With courage, I said,"Even if the world are against you, I will be there for you. Don't worry about me but yourself because I care for you." I looked up, and added. "You are not lonely, you have friends and me. We care for you." This time it was his turn to be speechless. He leaned forward, letting our forehead touching each other.

"Thank you," He breathed. He then leaned in, catching my lips. It was soft, gentle and sweet. I wish time could stop for a lil' bit. Just for another minute, I want to stay like this but our lips had to part.

"Y-your welcome," I gulped the fresh air. My face was heated and the temperature of the night was helping to cool my face down. Terra tucked a stray hair away before capturing my lips once more. One of his hand went to the back of hair, cradling it while the other was wrapped around my waist, pulling my closer to him. My arms were around his neck, also pulling myself close to him.

The moment were gone when my phone rang. We quickly broke apart, still flustering from the kiss. I answered my phone,"Y-yes?"

"(Name), where are you? How long are you gonna stay up? I know Terra is with you but I'm more worried about you than him," It was Aqua.

"I'm at the park. Well, not long. I'm on my way back, um, do you want to talk to him?" I replied her. Terra held my hand and mouthed,"Let's head back."

"Which park? You know the park that has food stalls that opened till late night." I nodded my head. "M'kay, I see you back home." I hung up and placed my phone away.

Walking back to the apartment building, it was a good walk. We stopped at every food stalls to buy food. There were some good food but Terra had to dragged me back. He doesn't want to get the wraith of Aqua. I understand why. Another thing, Terra and I live in the same apartment but on a different floor. His floor was three floors down. Mine was the top, it has a great view of the city in the night but terrible when the sun rise. 

Both of us shared a goodnight kiss before retreating to our own room. 

I unlocked the door and trying to close it as quietly as possibly. The living room was dark. Guessing she's fast asleep in her room, I then make my way to my room that was opposite of her room but the sound of someone flipped the switch alerted me. There she is, sitting on a chair, with a book at her hand, not bothering to look up. Then Aqua spoke, cutting the awkward and silent air with her motherly voice with hint of anger in it. 

"Where have you been?" 

"Oh shit." Busted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally listen to Jackson 5 "I'll Be There" in a repeated loop while writing this.


End file.
